Angelheads
by The Chronic Name-Changer
Summary: The year is 2027. Nerv has survived by allying with the Nemesis Federation, a nation that has the majority of its population in orbit. This story focuses on Major Bragg, and his operations with the Evangelion cast, as they try to protect Neo-Magna from the Genesis Movement, as well as flashbacks as Bragg tells his story.


**Angelheads**

**Chapter 0**

It's a cold night tonight. The chilly wind cuts deep, like a blade that had been sharpened beyond reasoning. The clouds had all gathered together in a heavenly conference, their opacity stopping all but some from gazing on the stars. I say "all but some", because this, Neo-Magna has a tower. It's kind of obvious, but its size is something to behold. The tip stabs through the sky, in what seems like an act of defiance against the Heavens.

There are three of us, making a brisk journey to Das Bierhaus. You're seeing the words of I, Jason. I'm not one to brag, but I have seen a lot of things in the past twelve years. An Eva being thrown around like a ragdoll. Entire cities being slaughtered by the Genesis Movement. A dog that turned out to speak just like a human. That sort of thing. But I shall be getting to that point later.

"That was a pretty rough fight out there," I said, shuddering as the wind wraps around me again. Asuka turns around. She's a few years younger than me, yet she's probably as battle-worn as I. Maybe not. She always seems like she enjoys a bloodbath.

"You think I was planning to lose a leg to those idiots?! If I knew that he was sitting there I would have kicked his ass!" Somehow I get the feeling that she doesn't enjoy having to need support for her gung-ho tactics. "Okay, okay. Let's just be glad that we got there in time so you lost more than a leg." Asuka harumphed at that. I take a look over at Shinji. Again, he has his bloody headphones on. I tried listening when he was busy, but it was all anime crap from the eighties. I slip when I move my head back; I probably should have mentioned that there was also ice.

"Like, ow," I grunt, through gasps to get my breath back. Just a wee fall. Asuka turns round, and right on cue, she starts laughing. Really laughing. It's like she's a harpy when she goes into "amused" mode. I'd complain, but it's kind of hard to when my breath had left my body like it has a grudge against me. The ground moves up against me. "Ah. Thanks, Shinji." He doesn't really say much. I think it's the cold.

After that little incident, we carry on our way to Das Bierhaus. It takes a couple of minutes before we finally get to the pub. I open the door, and am blasted by a wave of heat, alcohol and music. Das Bierhaus is probably one of the larger pubs in the Neo-Magna. Three stories high, each one of these have a tendency to be over-populated at night with personnel from Nerv and the Federation. The place is fogged with smoke. We squeeze past an obnoxious patron and get to the bar. We have to wait a few moments for the barman to notice us amongst the myriad faces of patrons wanting the good old booze.

"Evening, lads. What are you having?" He smiles, a little tired. I nod back. "Evening Olson. I'll have a bitter," I jerk my head to Asuka, then Shinji. "What about you two?"

"LAGER!" Asuka shouts, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Maybe I should get her more alcohol to get her in a better mood. I tell her as much, and get rewarded with a kick to my shins. Shinji doesn't miss a beat. "U-um... I'll have the same as Asuka." "What are you, stupid? Pick something original!" Oh boy. Not this again. Fuck this. "I'll order a cider for Shinji." Olson takes my change, and as we wait around for my beer to finish getting poured, Asuka turns over to me. "So, where did you join the Federation from? It can't have been out of nowhere. Their recruitment means you have to be a professional to join up." I scoff. I'll tell you when I get my damn beer and get comfy. It's been three times today you've asked. Whatever. I finally get the bitter, and we all hurry to a round table, near a window. It's starting to snow again. So much for the winter clearing off by July. The second I take my jacket off and pull my attention to the table, I find Miss Aggression still grinning. I sigh.

"Very well. It'll be a long story, so keep your asses glued to the seats." A sip of Guinness later, I start in my story. "It was twelve years ago, when I joined the British Army, back when there was a civil war going on..."


End file.
